Meddlesome Human
by Ayla Pascal
Summary: You had always known your prejudices. Against Mudbloods. Against halfbreeds. Against children. But you thought you could overcome these prejudices. You thought you could be different. But you were wrong.


Meddlesome Human  
  
You had always known your prejudices. Against Mudbloods. Against half- breeds. Against children. But you thought you could overcome these prejudices. You thought you could be different. But you were wrong.  
  
You realise this now as the centaurs are dragging you away into the forest. The taste of defeat is still bitter in your mouth. Or is that blood? As the wind rushes past, you can no longer tell.  
  
"Why don't we just give her to him?" one of the centaurs laughs; a neighing laugh that makes you shiver. You don't want to know who the 'him' is.  
  
You find your voice and manage to croak out a few words. "Unhand me, you beasts!"  
  
You are surprised at the effect of your words. In one wheeling motion, the entire herd stops and the centaur that was carrying you, bucks, and you fall into an undignified heap onto the ground. Slowly, shakily, you stand up.  
  
"Human, was that an insult?"  
  
You realise - too late - that you should have been more careful. "The Ministry has allowed you to live here and this is how you treat one of their representatives?" your voice rises with indignation. You turn pale. You know you shouldn't have said that.  
  
"You have grown too fat on the arrogance of your kind," a coal black centaur says warningly. "We are not your pets, to be summoned at your will. We are a proud race, independent."  
  
"We gave you your independence!" your voice rises shrilly. You were never good at controlling your temper.  
  
A snort. "By that do you mean your pathetic Centaur Liaison Office? We do not consort with humans. This is our forest and you trespass."  
  
"Trespass?" you splutter angrily. "This is Ministry land!"  
  
Another centaur steps in. "This has gone on too long. We must not linger."  
  
You turn pale. "Let me go."  
  
The herd laughs; the sound of their laughter reverberating in the darkness. "And human, why should we do that?"  
  
"Because," you pause, searching for words. Your father always said flattery helped. "You are all such pretty horses." As soon as the words are out of your mouth, you know that they are a mistake.  
  
"We are not horses," the lead centaur says, his voice soft.  
  
You find yourself being thrown on the back of another centaur. It gallops off. Again, the wind whips your face. You are surprised that nothing else is happening. After all, if you were in charge, you would have done away with the meddlesome human a long time ago. With a gulp, you remember that the meddlesome human is you.  
  
Biting your lower lip, you say in a quavering voice: "Please let me go. I meant no harm."  
  
The centaur carrying you snorts and you feel a ripple flow through his flank. "Human, your kind creates harm wherever they go."  
  
"We do not." You do not care how childish you sound. You have to defend your species.  
  
The speed of the herd slackens until they are barely going at more than a walking pace.  
  
"I have a fitting punishment."  
  
Turning your head, you see that the speaker is the black centaur. He tosses his head arrogantly. Your eyes narrow suspiciously. "I will not succumb to your punishments, centaur!" You are annoyed at the shrill whine that enters your voice.  
  
He laughs. "We will let you go when the night is done. There is already another of your kind who tries to find you. But first, you must see and understand the many sins of your kind. There are no perfect races, but you humans redefine imperfection. You not only destroy other species and our surroundings, but also yourselves."  
  
"Sins?"  
  
He does not answer but simply throws his head back. Out of his mouth comes an eerie wailing sound, not dissimilar to the sounds you heard the few times you were sent to communicate with mermaid colonies off the coast. The world before your eyes tilts and spins. Images fly past.  
  
Dirty werewolf!  
  
The scream is directed at you as you find yourself in a field of daisies. Your sense of smell seems different and as you look down, you find yourself covered with fur. Looking up again, you see a silver bullet flying towards you. A burst of pain. Then silence.  
  
Stupid animal!  
  
The landscape shifts again and you find yourself stuck in a thick gooey substance. Your wings are bedraggled. Somebody laughs in the distance and throws a match. The world erupts in flames. Then silence.  
  
Death Eater!  
  
The hiss comes from a huge man who towers over you. You are human again and covered in a dark cloak and a mask. He raises his wand and you writhe in pain. Then silence.  
  
Idiot!  
  
You peer confusedly at the shouting man, not understanding, but wanting to please. He merely slaps you in the face and forces a needle in your arm. Fuzzy warmth with a tinge of pain. Then silence.  
  
Mercifully everything stops spinning and you find yourself once more in the woods. You are lying on the ground. They are all gone. Footsteps are heard and a man's face swims into your vision.  
  
"There you are! Can you stand?" he asks.  
  
You do not even try to respond. Your body has gone into shock. It has died too many times this night.  
  
Meddlesome human!  
  
You start and glance around, eyes glazed, but there is nobody there. Just an echo of a voice. And it is right. 


End file.
